


Confusion of a Myrmidon

by SaltMalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMalt/pseuds/SaltMalt
Summary: Lon’qu Myrm,a spy for a anonymous secret organization, has been assigned to find intel on the latest suspect in the GRIMA corporation case. That makes a question arise; how connected to this case is she?
Relationships: Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Confusion of a Myrmidon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago so if there are some errors or any strange wording, be easy on me : ). I’ve wrote a good amount of fics prior to this one but this is my first kind of “official” one so I hope you like it ^^.

“Here’s your next target, Myrm.” A paper was slid through the hole of the ticket booth 

Lon’qu nodded and took the paper. He didn’t ask questions or really say anything at all as a matter of fact. That was what made him a good agent.”They give orders, I follow them. I think our roles are clear.” Is how he put it and it was something he liked about his job. It was overall straight to the point.

“She’s the daughter of the head of GRIMA. You know the one. It’s the organization that’s been causing trouble all over Ylisse.Sources say that’s where she’s staying actually the capital to be more particular. For school or something . Odd for a plegian huh?” Lon’qu remained silent. He wasn’t exactly a person to indulge in small talk.”Well,I guess that doesn’t matter. Just get your information on GRIMA however you can and keep it clean. We’re counting on you.” Lon’qu nodded once more as he walked away from the booth paper in hand. 

He took a deep sigh and walked to his car. It was a pain having to drive out to a different location every time he needed a new mission. But it came with the trade Lon’qu had always told himself. Of course they would do all they could to avoid being found.But even so it still really was a pain.

Lon qu sat down and unfolded the price of paper. On it was what Lon’qu assumes to be an I’d photo of sorts of his target. A girl with straight, white hair and a soft smile. The paper also noted her height, age (which they happened to share), address, and other things that may come of use to Lon’qu during the mission. Lon’qu took a note of all of these things as he sat down turned the key listened to the revving of the engine and started for Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. 

—————————

“I suppose this is the place then.”  
Lon’qu looked up at a tall minimalistic building. This is where he’d be staying for the time being to gather info on GRIMA. After all the capital was the area where accounts of activity were popping up like weasels. Lon’qu took another one of his many sighs and put in the code administrated to him to open the door which,to his satisfaction, was automatic, one of the ones you’ll see in malls that made life just that much easier. It was a small addition but something Lon’qu appreciated. Inside the building was normal to say the least. A collection of mail boxes, a front desk accompanied with a receptionist, a set of stairs ,an elevator, and a small plant (which Lon’qu assumes to be false)that added color to the otherwise bland room.

“Good afternoon.” The woman at the front desk smiled 

Lon’qu simply nodded and took out the folded paper from his pocket 

‘Room and board: 

Floor 5; Apartment 103  
Keys will be under the mat’

“Under the mat?” Lon’qu thought to himself “you would think with all the precautions they take they would put it in a better place than that...” Lon’qu grunted and scooted his luggage to the elevator 

“Ding” the elevator rung just as Lon’qu pushed the button. How efficient . Lon’qu somewhat haggardly walked in the elevator and waited for the door to close so he could take a long sigh. He never really liked moving around but at least he didn’t own much, so at least his luggage was fairly light .

The elevator made another “ding” as it arrived on Lon’qu’s designated floor  
————-

“Apartment ...99...100...104?...103.” Lon’qu said under his breath walking up the hallway and finally backtracking once he saw that he had skipped a number. He lifted the cheesy “welcome “ mat and found the key. Glad his key was there, he juggled the key in the door and with little hassle, heard the ‘click’ of the door ,and opened it swiftly.

Looking into the apartment it was rather simple. Standard couch,tv, kitchen,ext were all there and accounted for. All provided by his agency to his delight.Nothing was suspicious or out of the ordinary just enough to last Lon’qu for the short time he would be there for.And the task for this one was simple. He needed to find that girls whereabouts and schedule and report. But for now he had other things in plan. Like to get some food and seeing as there was nothing in the fridge but an ice cube tray, he was going to have to get but some himself. 

Lon qu placed his suitcase in the small room he was given,grabbed his wallet he had thrown on the table when he walked in, and made his way to the nearest coffee shop.

____________

The shop wasn’t too far. He spotted it when he first came into the city. And since that’s where his apartment was, he had no trouble ditching his car and walking to it. He liked that about ylisstol. Despite the city being so lively you could still get place to place fast and for relatively cheap. 

Walking in to the coffee shop there was nothing special about it. It was small and only had a few tables in it. When you walked in your nostrils were filled with a coffee bean aroma. 

“Hello sir. What can I get you?” The cashier said as Lon’qu paused for a moment to look at her.  
She was a girl, shorter than him with a warm smile and long Snow White hair pulled back in a ponytail under her hat. It was her. Robin Grima. The girl who the whole agency had been looking for for their most important case had been found just like that. He wasn’t one to question things but this seemed strange. That made Lon’qu a suspicious. Why was it so easy? He decided to wait for more clues to make sure it was really her. 

Lon’qu must have seemed like he was dazing out while he was thinking because the girl who may or may not be Robin was looking at him with a confused smile.

“Ummm...sir your order?”

“Hmm? Ah...sorry can I get a...” Lon’qu took a look on the menu which was in itself confusing. Lon’qu never really did get coffee and if he did it was instant so he was confused with all the weird wording and the sizes. Like what was the difference between a tall and a grande? What was the difference between a cappuccino and a latte? To be honest thinking about the girl in front of him didn’t really help either. If it was her how was he supposed to know how he was supposed to ‘get information’ from her or why she was working here. Weren’t the kids of big organizations like GRIMA spoon-fed? 

“Umm would you like a suggestion?”

Lon’qu snapped back to reality “oh sure...”

“Well today’s special is the Fire Emblem latte” 

Lon’qu gave her a look of disbelief 

“No I’m serious. I don’t know who names these things or why but I just work here.” She laughed a little. “Ive been told it’s good but I haven’t actually tried it myself. So do you wanna try it?”

At this point Lon’qu just wanted to leave at this point “sure...” 

“Alright then! Now what’s your name?”

“Huh,why?”

“For your order...” she answered a bit confused.

“Oh right. It’s Lon’qu.” 

“Ok and how do you spell that? Sorry I know we don’t usually ask but it’s weird seeing your name spelled wrong.” She laughed “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had my name spelled as Reflet...oh and my names Robin by the way. Sorry my tag was on weird.” She put her tag up straight “ok ready spell away.”she said 

It was her after all.He stared at he tag for a moment and sighed “l-o-n- apostrophe-q-u”

He heard the marker scratch and squeak on the plastic as she wrote

“Ok thank you. Give me a moment” the girl smiled. She seemed to do that a lot. “Hey,Chrom could you make that special for me?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah sure.” A voice said from another room 

“It’ll be $8.50. “ That was a bit expensive for a coffee.

Lon’qu silently nodded and handed her the money in exact change 

“Thank you. It’ll be a moment.” She smiled again 

“Here Robin.” A blue haired guy gave her the drink. Lon’qu looked at it and it was an off putting, unnatural blue. A color so vibrant he was sure it wasn’t found in nature.

“Here you go.” 

Lon’qu took the drink with his name spelled in messy wobbly letters “thank you...” he took a sip. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Lon’qu furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Is it bad? I’m sorry about that...now that I think of it blueberry coffee would be nasty...”

“Oh it’s n-“

“You know what here!” Robin grabbed a small index card from a small ,clear container on the counter and fidgeted with it under the counter “Here.” She smiled 

It was some type of point card with all the blanks punched. 

“It’s a punch card. When you give it in the next time you comes a you get a free coffee and a donut. Maybe time you can get a drink that you like.” She smiled 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” She said as Lon’qu walked out and sipped his sugary drink. “Come again”

Not only did Lon’qu walk out with an absolute nasty cup of “coffee” but he also walked out with way more questions than he wanted to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you’ll stay tuned ^^. I already have about half of the next chapter done but I have to edit it (because it old lol). 
> 
> I didn’t flesh out a lot of things in this and when I edited it I didn’t really do a lot to add so if you have any questions feel free to ask! If there are any contradictions I’d also like to know! My editing isn’t perfect (I got pretty lazy). I’m also open to any other criticism and suggestions if you have any!


End file.
